<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Self Esteem by padangasa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373979">Self Esteem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/padangasa/pseuds/padangasa'>padangasa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/padangasa/pseuds/padangasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baek Jin tidak pernah terlalu nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri.</p><p>Setiap menatap cermin Baek Jin selalu menyadari dia bukanlah omega yang sangat amat feminin juga bukanlah laki laki yang sangat amat maskulin; dia omega laki laki yang berada di antara kedua hal.</p><p>(Penjelasan tentang genitalia alpha dan omega dalam omegaverse versi user padangasa. Kemungkinan besar akan berlanjut sebagai seri yang menjelaskan bagaimana omegaverse versi user padangasa)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baek Jin/Park Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Self Esteem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baek Jin tidak pernah terlalu nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri.</p><p>Setiap menatap cermin Baek Jin selalu menyadari dia bukanlah omega yang sangat amat feminin juga bukanlah laki laki yang sangat amat maskulin; dia omega laki laki yang berada di antara kedua hal.</p><p>Berada di antara dua hal tentulah hal yang membingungkan, jadi itulah kenapa Baek Jin menyukai pakaian yang sangat longgar di badannya. Orang tidak akan bisa menebak apa yang Baek Jin sembunyikan di dalam baju itu; apa omega ini memiliki payudara atau dia memiliki zakar tidak ada yang dapat melihat siluet tubuh secara jelas dan menjawabnya dengan pasti.</p><p>"Sudah cantik kok." Kata Yuri yang tiba tiba muncul begitu saja dan memeluk Baek Jin dari belakang.</p><p>Baek Jin tidak membalas apa apa, dia terlihat tidak mempercayai kata kata Yuri.</p><p>"Serius!" Seru Yuri, "Kamu cantik dan tampan dan kamu pantas dipanggil dengan dengan semua kata kata yang indah. Kamu rupawan dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan jenis kelamin."</p><p>Baek Jin akhirnya tersenyum, dia tahu keputusan menikah dengan Yuri adalah keputusan yang benar, karena bersama Yuri akhirnya Baek Jin mulai mengenali bagaimana cara nyaman pada dirinya sendiri.</p><p>Yuri menciumi pipinya dan Baek Jin membiarkan saja dirinya diperlakukan bagaimanapun oleh Yuri. Begitu ciuman Yuri akhirnya beralih ke bibir Baek Jin, dia dengan antusias membalasnya.</p><p>Yuri mendorongnya jatuh ke ranjang mereka dan membuka T shirt yang dia pakai. Baek Jin langsung bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dia malu, tapi apa gunanya malu di hadapan suami sendiri.</p><p>Ketika Yuri naik ke ranjang, dia langsung mengambil posisi di antara kedua kaki Baek Jin dan merunduk untuk kembali mencium bibir Baek Jin. Tangan Baek Jin menjelajah, merasakan kulit telanjang Yuri di bawah jarinya. Sementara ciuman Yuri turun ke rahangnya, lalu ke lehernya, dan tulang selangkanya.</p><p>"Yura." Panggil Baek Jin.</p><p>Lalu Yuri menjauhkan wajahnya dari badan Baek Jin dan dia hanya memandang wajah Baek Jin.</p><p>"Iya." Jawab Yuri.</p><p>"я тебя люблю (Aku mencintaimu)." Kata Baek Jin.</p><p>Yuri tersenyum dengan manis. Selalu ada perasaan ingin betul betul berlama lama memandangi wajah Yuri, Baek Jin tebak alasan dari perasaan itu adalah karisma.</p><p>"나도 사랑해 (Aku juga mencintaimu)." Balas Yuri.</p><p>Yuri kembali mencium bibirnya lagi, tapi kali ini tangannya mulai bermain di pinggul Baek Jin, mencoba melepas sweatpants Baek Jin dari kakinya.</p><p>Baek Jin menghentikan ciumannya dan bertanya, "Bajuku?"</p><p>"Tidak apa apa, pakai saja kalau kau mau." Jawab Yuri.</p><p>"Aku maunya dilepas." Kata Baek Jin.</p><p>Yuri tidak menjawab tapi dia membantu Baek Jin duduk dan melepas T shirt yang Baek Jin pakai.</p><p>Yuri tersenyum dan berkata, "Ayo tiduran yang nyaman."</p><p>Tangan Yuri yang besar mendorong bahu Baek Jin untuk berbaring. Tangan itu mengusap kulit Baek Jin, menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di bagian dada Baek Jin, lalu turun ke bawah ke arah paha Baek Jin yang sudah telanjang.</p><p>"Ah!" Baek Jin terkejut saat gerakan dari tangan Yuri disusul kecupan yang basah dan menggelitik.</p><p>"Aku belum melakukan apa apa, Jin-ah." Kata Yuri.</p><p>"Itu tadi dicium!" Seru Baek Jin.</p><p>"Seperti ini .... " Yuri menciumi kedua paha Baek Jin lagi, berganti gantian, lama lama makin mengarah ke tengah. Baek Jin tidak bisa menahan bagaimana kedua pahanya ingin merapat dan menjepit kepala Yuri di selangkangannya, Yuri akhirnya menahan salah satu paha Baek Jin.</p><p>Bibir Yuri tidak benar benar menjelajah sampai ke tengah selangkangan Baek Jin, tapi tangan Yuri yang meraba sampai ke sana, memanjakan penis Baek Jin.</p><p>Seperti inilah badan omega laki laki diciptakan, omega memiliki penis yang menjadi jalan bagi air seni dan dapat berereksi dan juga berejakulasi meski tidak mengeluarkan sel sperma. Sama seperti klitoris, penis omega juga pusat syaraf yang menyenangkan saat dimanjakan, karena sebenarnya penis itu sendiri adalah perpanjangan dari klitoris.</p><p>Di bawah penisnya di situlah berada vulva dan vagina lengkap dengan rahim dan indung telur yang berfungsi aktif. Tanpa rahim yang aktif, seorang omega laki laki tidak mungkin akan mendapatkan heat.</p><p>Yuri pergi, mengambil pelumas yang disimpan di laci paling bawah di meja nakas samping tempat tidur mereka. Baek Jin hanya memperhatikan ke mana Yuri pergi.</p><p>Ketika dia kembali di antara kedua kaki Jin, Yuri langsung melepas celananya. Dia lalu melumuri jarinya dengan pelumas, "Better safe than sorry, right?" Katanya.</p><p>Jari Yuri kemudian meraba ke tengah selangkangan Baek Jin, dengan perlahan satu jari memasuki lubang Baek Jin. Yuri melakukannya dengan perlahan jadi Baek Jin tidak merasakan sakit, tapi tetap saja jari Yuri membuat Baek Jin gelisah.</p><p>"Ah..."</p><p>"Tenang, Sayangku." Kata Yuri.</p><p>Jari Yuri bergerak gerak dengan perlahan, jari itu digerakkan memutar, memijat mijat seluruh permukaan yang bisa dia sentuh. Lalu, jari itu ditekuk ke atas, menekan ke arah perut Baek Jin.</p><p>Baek Jin menjerit, badannya bergetar. Dia merengek, "Yura, sudah. Langsung saja."</p><p>"Tidak," Kata Yuri, dia perlahan menambahkan lagi satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Baek Jin, "Aku harus memastikan kau benar benar siap. Sabar, ya."</p><p>Dua jari Yuri bergerak di dalam Baek Jin, sementara bibir Yuri mulai menciumi tubuh Baek Jin, dia tidak dengan keras dan sengaja memberi bekas hisapan, hanya memberi jilatan dan hisapan lembut terutama pada bagian dada.</p><p>Tangan Baek Jin memeluk kepala dan bahu Yuri. Kemudian Yuri menarik dua jarinya dari dalam Baek Jin dan kembali memanjakan penis Baek Jin dengan jarinya yang basah karena pelumas dan cairan alami yang dikeluarkan lubang Baek Jin.</p><p>"Siap siap, ya." Kata Yuri.</p><p>Baek Jin hanya menutup matanya dan mengangguk.</p><p>"Sayang, lihat aku." Kata Yuri.</p><p>Jin lalu membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Yuri. Yuri tetap tersenyum, walaupun tersenyum di saat seperti ini agak terlihat konyol, tapi senyum Yuri membuat Baek Jin merasa lebih terlindungi, seperti apapun yang Baek Jin lakukan dia tidak akan pernah salah dan akan tetap aman bersama Yuri.</p><p>Yuri mulai menggesekkan penisnya pada jalan masuk lubang Baek Jin. Rasanya agak sedikit seperti geli, tapi lebih banyak membuat Baek Jin tidak sabar. Kemudian Yuri perlahan masuk dan saat sudah di dalam dia menghentak Baek Jin dengan kuat.</p><p>Baek Jin menjerit.</p><p>"Sakit?"</p><p>Baek Jin hanya menggeleng. Daripada rasa sakit yang benar benar menyakiti, rasanya lebih seperti rasa sakit yang menyenangkan.</p><p>"Lagi, Yura. Lagi." Kata Baek Jin dengan lirih.</p><p>Lalu Yuri bergerak dengan perlahan dan dalam, jadi Baek Jin dapat merasakan Yuri di dalamnya. Ketika Yuri dengan erat memeluk Baek Jin dan menciumi lehernya sementara masih bergerak di dalamnya, Baek Jin merasa bahwa Yuri sangat menginginkannya.</p><p>Baek Jin merasakan bagaimana Yuri bergerak, juga seberapa kerasnya Yuri dan bagaimana dia berkedut di dalam Baek Jin. Semua perasaan itu membawa Baek Jin kepada puncaknya.</p><p>"Aku keluar di dalam, ya?" Tanya Yuri dengan cepat, seperti dia sangat terburu untuk segera mendapatkan jawaban.</p><p>"Iya, boleh."</p><p>Baek Jin dapat merasakan gerakan Yuri menjadi lebih tidak teratur, juga lebih cepat. Baek Jin bisa merasakan bagaimana Yuri menjadi lebih keras dan berkedut lebih keras di dalamnya. Baek Jin bisa merasakan bagian pangkal penis Yuri membesar di dalam dirinya; itu knot, bagian pada penis alpha yang membedakannya dari beta. Bagian itu akan membuat penis Yuri tidak dapat dikeluarkan seperti terkunci di dalam lubang Baek Jin selama beberapa menit, menurut pengalaman selama Baek Jin bercinta dengan Yuri butuh waktu sekitar dua puluh menit agar knot kembali mengecil, tapi paling lama mereka pernah terkunci selama setengah jam.</p><p>Setelah knot mengunci mereka, Baek Jin merasakan Yuri keluar di dalamnya. Baek Jin bergetar ketika dia merasakan cairan hangat ditembakkan berkali kali di dalamnya dan wajah Yuri menggambarkan dia sangat menikmatinya. Bukan hanya Yuri yang menikmatinya, Baek Jin pun menyukai bagaimana Yuri keluar di dalamnya.</p><p>"Yura..." Panggil Baek Jin.</p><p>Yuri mencium pipi Baek Jin, "Apa, sayang?"</p><p>"Kayaknya bakal lama, ya. Habis tadi kamu keluar keras banget."</p><p>"Kamu mau ganti posisi, ya? Kurang nyaman, ya? Kita ganti posisi spooning aja, ya."</p><p>Yuri akhirnya merubah posisi mereka sampai pada posisi dimana Yuri bisa memeluk Baek Jin dari belakang dan mereka tidur menyamping. Tidak terasa sakit untuk pindah posisi setelah knot mengunci mereka asal di lakukan dengan perlahan, rasanya hanya kurang nyaman.</p><p>"Sudah nyaman?" Tanya Yuri.</p><p>Baek Jin mengangguk, "Sudah."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>